


Guilty Pleasures

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bondage, Crack, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran loves his little sex slave he had but Irie has other plans. (warning for crack and rape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
> Title: Guilty Pleasures  
> Pairing: 10069 + Shou (Byakuran x Mukuro + Shou)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Rape and right between ch 172 and 173. And omg ooc everywhere! Mukuro uke. Er and crack too.  
> Summary: Plot? What plot?! Written in 40 min, drabble, I got no time for plot XD It's totally craptastic fic, I don't advise you to read it unless you got crack-like mindset like... us. T.T;; I did my very best to fix the grammars but... let me know if you see any. T.T; 
> 
> Dedicated to: akenosama because she was giving me 8018 stuff for my 8018 fic for kurot... then she and I exploded into to shou69100 talk. Then fic bunnies raped me and I can't refuse akenosama when she keeps sending me fic ideas for an hour.... also to priestnobaka because she's forcing me to post this fic now? oh man...

  
  
  
  
  
Byakuran turned off the monitor after his talk with Irie. He hummed a little tune to himself. He was fairly in a good mood, playing with Irie’s mind always was fun. Irie wasn’t happy to see that Leo wasn’t Leo, and sure was less happy with Byakuran side-stepping his questions easily.   
  
Byakuran said a few hellos to the fellow guards and officers while he walked down the familiar corridor. He was definitely in a high spirit and showed quick friendly gestures, and his subordinates were flabbergasted with their idol worshiping.   
  
He finally reached his bedchambers, and he let his diligent guards know that they were doing a fantastic job and that they’ll be rewarded soon. Oh, and a quick reminder not to let anyone bother him while he took a quick nap. He had a pretty eventful day, killing a spy and all few days ago, reporting it to his little Shou-chan who didn’t take it very well. Shou-chan’s little flares tended to excite him but sometimes hurt his poor little ears.  
  
The guards stiffened at his presence but glowed at his compliments. They firmly confided that they’ll never betray Byakuran-sama, oh no, not even in their death. Giving them his best smile, Byakuran patted them on the shoulders and walked on.   
  
  
  
Once he entered his wing, he locked all the doors that lead to his bed chambers. One lock, the second lock, and the pass codes, and then the keys. He remembered to change the password to the 3rd door and giggled at his own pun as he made up his new one. Ah~ the simple pleasures …   
  
Then he finally reached his destination. Byakuran smiled fondly at the man chained on his bed, still bleeding from newly opened wounds he’s been receiving daily. Many parts of his body were covered in dried blood, and his clothes were half in shreds. The bed sheets were left unchanged, and was red with soaked blood that dripped down to the carpet.   
  
“Mukuro-chan, how’re you feeling today?” Byakuran said casually, as if he’s been saying it every day for a long time to a good old friend. “Or shall I call you Leo-kun? Rokudo-kun? Roku-chan?” Byakuran wondered half heartedly as he gave it a thought. “We’ve gotten to know each other pretty well, we can drop the formalities, calling each other by our last names and all… it’s such an unnecessary hassle.”  
  
Mukuro smirked, despite the position he’s in, he did find his particular situation quite ironic. “Not too bad  _Byakuran-sama,_ ” emphasizing his name sarcastically. “I can not simply allow the Milliefore’s boss to call my name so much familiarity. What would other’s think? You wouldn’t be setting a good example. Mukuro will do just  _fine._ ” The last word, Mukuro spat out with a bit more feeling.  
  
Byakuran gave him his best grin. “I’m so glad we’re getting along well, Mukuro-chan. I was worried… you haven’t been very responsive lately….” Byakuran pouted as he walked closer to Mukuro and sat next to him on the bed. “I thought you were getting sick of me….”  
  
Mukuro gave him a long sarcastic look and said, “Oh I couldn’t even conceive of such a thought…. _Byakuran-sama._ ” playing along with his little game all the while spiting his name with bitter hatred.   
  
Byakuran smiled. It was a smile that reeked with danger, a smile Mukuro knew too well. Byakuran touched the dried blood on Mukuro’s arms and chest and said, “Oh dear, your wounds seem to be healing… this is no good.” Byakuran clicked his tongue in disappointment. Then he licked the blood that continued to flow from Mukuro’s empty eye socket. “At least I can be content that one part of your body will never be healed.”  
  
Mukuro winced at the pain reflexively. Byakuran continued his bites and rough caresses that bruised and stung Mukuro. He bit down and closed his mouth shut, refusing to show or moan any pain or pleasure. Byakuran pouted as he watched his favorite pet refusing to give him his favorite tricks. “Awww…. Muku-chan…. Can’t you at least reciprocate your feelings back to me?” Byakuran said as he fingered Mukuro’s sensitive spot. “I love you this much and all…” Byakuran emphasized with a sharp thrust inside Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro gritted his teeth to fight back a scream. Byakuran could feel the body under him stiffen and squirm in pain. To see the great Mist Guardian writhe under him like an insignificant worm gave infinite pleasure to the Milliefore’s boss. Almost enough for him to climax instantly. But not yet. Not quite just yet.   
  
Byakuran shoved everything inside of Mukuro while murmuring his name in his ears; a little spell for his dear little pet, letting him know that this pain was nothing compared to what’s about to come. Mukuro’s chained hands grabbed onto the bed posts, in hopes that tightening his hands around something would ease the pain. But the shackles on his wrists only pinched his raw skin and deeply ate into his muscles. Byakuran made sure there was no gentleness when he rocked Mukuro under him, each thrust piercing new wounds, and each shove ripping Mukuro into tattered rags.   
  
Their breaths grew rougher, and their movements were ill paced. Byakuran forced Mukuro to move with him, but Mukuro resisted. Byakuran pulled on Mukuro's once long silky hair, now mangled in blood. It was hot and fiery inside Mukuro, just like his one piercing eye that continued to glare up at Byakuran with pure hatred all the while being violated. Byakuran smirked. It felt good inside him, like a hot melting pool of lava that slowly oozed with blood that boiled over to the tips. And Mukuro’s penetrating gaze only excited more and more as he forced the Vongola member to feel whatever pain or pleasure Byakuran wanted him to receive.   
  
  
Just when Byakuran was about to give his final retribution, a monitor on his bed flickered on. Byrakuran blinked as he heard a familiar voice gasp and shout out, “Byakuran-san!”  
  
Byakuran turned and said nervously as he waved at the monitor screen, “Yo, Shou-chan, how are you doing?” with another casual tone as if he was talking to his old friend.   
  
“I KNEW you were up to something! Do you know how long it took me to hack into your system?” Irie yelled into the monitor. “And what the heck are you doing with the Vongola's Mist Guardian on your bed?!” Byakuran laughed nervously, “Can’t I have some privacy with my hobbies here? I mean… I said I sort of took care of the matter…. I mean…”  
  
“YOU THINK YOU CAN TOP SOMEONE BEHIND MY BACK?!” Irie exploded as he shouted into the monitor in full blast, cutting off Byakuran. Mukuro and Byakuran’s ears rang for a second as they can actually feel the wind from the speakers blow their hair from their face.   
  
“I’m catching the next plane over right NOW! RIGHT AFTER THIS MEETING! Prepare yourself, Byakuran-san!” Then Irie clicked out.  
  
There was an awkward silence on Byakuran’s part as he was caught in his most vulnerable moment, giving away his little secret intimate relationship he’s been having with Irie. All Mukuro did was give him a big smirk. 

 

 

  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Originally [](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/profile)[ **akenosama**](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/)  requested Shou walking in on their sex and having threesomes. SADLY Shou is in Japan and Byakuran is in Italy (we think) by the latest storyline so far in Hitman Reborn so it can't happen.... which came to THIS crack ending. ([](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/profile)[ **akenosama**](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/)  wanted Shou69100... where Shou tops all of them)  
  
I think [](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/profile)[ **akenosama**](http://akenosama.livejournal.com/) wanted serious fic.... .... it's crack now. i hope she likes the smut part at least?  
  
... what the hell did I just write again?!


End file.
